Como una película de terror barata (pero peor)
by tulique
Summary: El primer error de Kagami fue invitarlos a pasar el fin de semana a su casa. El segundo, y más imperdonable de todos, fue poner a Aomine y a Kise en la misma habitación. ¿En serio, cómo no detectó el peligro antes? Al menos también estaban Kuroko y Momoi para mantener a raya a aquel par de imbéciles. Kagamomo suavecito y Aokise no tan suavecito.


El primer error de Kagami fue invitarlos a pasar el fin de semana a su casa. El segundo, y más imperdonable de todos, fue poner a Aomine y a Kise en la misma habitación. ¿En serio, cómo no detectó el peligro antes?

Al menos también estaban Kuroko y Momoi para mantener a raya a aquel par de imbéciles.

—No te quejes, si has sido tú el que nos has puesto aquí —Aomine abrió el frigorífico y se bebió medio brick de leche él solo. _A morro_—. Yo preferiría dormir solo en la habitación de invitados y que Kise y Satsuki se peleasen por el sofá.

El sofá cama de Kagami era lo más sagrado que habían probado las nalgas de Aomine, de veras. Claro que la cama de matrimonio de la habitación de invitados no se quedaba atrás. Al final Momoi se quedó en el sofá, Kuroko en un futón tirado en medio del salón, a modo de capullo.

—¡Oye, que estás en mi casa! —Kagami, hecho una furia, le arrebató el brick a Aomine de las manos.

—No me puedo creer que tomes leche desnatada. Ni Kise es tan marica.

—Propongo echar a Aomine-kun y a Kise-kun.

—¡¿Y a mí por qué, si no he hecho nada?!

Momoi suspiró agotada (¡y eso que acababa de llegar!). Iba a ser un fin de semana larguísimo.

* * *

Otro de los errores garrafales que cometió el bueno de Kagami fue algo tan simple como sonrojarse por pillar a Kise y a Aomine dándose un piquito en la cocina cuando se pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo.

—Kagamin, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Momoi desde el sofá, acaramelada a Kuroko.

—Emm… no… no pasa nada.

—Aomine-kun y Kise-kun llevan mucho tiempo en la cocina —dijo Kuroko sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Ese comentario coloró aún más las mejillas de Kagami e hizo que un escueto "oh" se escapase de los labios de Momoi.

* * *

Kagami estuvo solamente un minuto —¡uno!— en la cocina para preparar palomitas. En esos sesenta segundos que estuvo ausente ya hubo tiempo suficiente para que los demás se desmadrasen.

—¡JOLÍN, ID A UN HOTEL! —se escuchó un grito estridente por parte de Momoi. Kagami cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya se intuía lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

—¡No puedo luchar contra las hormonas, joder! ¿Y por qué me como yo el sermón? ¡Empezó Kise!

—¡Tendrás cara, si fuiste tú el que me empezó a sobar el muslo!

Kagami, armándose de coraje, entró con toda la dignidad del mundo —_poca_— en el salón y dejó el bol de palomitas en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Kuroko y Aomine se abalanzaron para atiborrarse y engordar a gusto.

Kuroko, en concreto, parecía un hámster.

—¡Dai-chan, deja de comer con la boca abierta! —Momoi protestó, pero nadie le hizo caso. Al menos Kuroko, sentado a su lado en el sofá, no daba asco— Ya podías aprender de Tetsu-kun.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiese coger más palomitas, Momoi se adelantó y se apoderó del bol. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: tenía un momento de amor con Kuroko y privaba a Aomine de convertir aquello en una pocilga.

—Tetsu-kun, ¡abre la boca! ¡Aaaah!

Kuroko era ese tipo de persona que podría acceder a cualquier tipo de humillación con tal de ganar una palomita. En una dimensión completamente aparte, Kagami se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Kise, y pensó en qué podría preparar para la cena.

—Eh, ¡yo también quiero! —exclamó Kise desde el suelo. Momoi se apiadó de él y le pasó el bol— Aominecchi, "aaah".

Se ganó una mirada falta de entusiasmo de Aomine. Era lo que se merecía. Aun así, Aomine —otro arrastrado— abrió la boca para complacer al pobre de Kise.

Y por la palomita, más que nada.

—Deberíamos poner la película —propuso Kagami asqueado con sus amigos, con su vida, con el universo.

—Pues ponla —le ladró Aomine.

—¿Al final cuál vamos a ver? —Momoi, usando una camiseta de Kagami como pijama, se despegó de Kuroko (¡magia!) y se abrazó a un cojín.

—¡¿De dónde has sacado esa camiseta?! ¿Cuándo has entrado en mi habitación?

—Kagami-kun, no se responde a las preguntas con más preguntas. Yo también quiero saber el título de la película.

—Pon una de zombis.

—¡No, no, mejor una comedia romántica! ¿A que sí, Momocchi?

—Oooh, ¡pues ahora que lo dices…!

Aquello era una jaula de grillos y Kagami no iba a salir vivo de aquella experiencia. Se aislaría de la sociedad y se convertiría en ermitaño. Decidido.

* * *

Como no podía ser de otra manera, fue Kise el que acabó escogiendo la película. Craso error. Hasta Kagami hubiese preferido ver la película de zombis que había mencionado Aomine y no la bazofia esa llena de diálogos presuntuosos y poca acción.

Momoi, de hecho, se quedó dormida. Kagami tuvo que ir a por una manta y taparla, ganándose las puyas de Kuroko sobre cómo por fin había aprendido a cuidar de las chicas.

—Kuroko, _cállate_.

—Kagamicchi y Momocchi harían una buena pareja, ¿que no?

—¿Qué dices? Kise, no sueñes. Satsuki puede aspirar a algo mejor.

En algún punto de la tarde, Kagami había aprendido que lo más práctico era no sucumbir a las provocaciones de Aomine. Sería difícil, sí, pero no imposible. Aunque a veces sí tuviese toda la pinta de serlo.

El siguiente en quedarse frito fue el propio Kise. Eso sí que era el colmo.

—La petición para echar a Kise-kun sigue en pie.

—La secundo —dijo Aomine.

Habría sido más creíble si no estuviese acariciándole con ternura el pelo a Kise, que dormía apoyado en su regazo con una sonrisa de bendito.

* * *

La música de los créditos, espantosa y chillona como solo una canción de una película escogida por Kise podía ser, despertó a los bellos durmientes de golpe. El único que aguantó despierto como un campeón fue Kuroko.

—Mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —sentenció Kagami—. Mañana levantaos pronto, así desayunamos juntos.

—No me jodas, ¿quieres que _madruguemos_?

—Luego no te quejes si te quedas sin desayuno —respondió Momoi—. Kagamin, ¿puedo ayudarte a prepararlo? ¡Así aprendo!

—Ufff, entonces prefiero quedarme sin desayunar. Ea, Kise, vamos al sobre.

Kagami, Kuroko y Momoi supieron que iba a suceder algo _malo_ cuando vieron cómo la mano de Aomine acariciaba las nalgas de Kise.

* * *

—Aominecchi —dijo el ser más malvado que había bajo aquel techo—, tengo una idea.

—Peligro.

Pese a que la cama era kilométrica y podrían haber dormido todos —salvo Kagami, por gordo— en ella, Aomine y Kise estaban completamente pegados el uno al otro, con las piernas entrelazadas y sus frentes casi rozándose. Eso, y no los piquitos ocasionales, sí que era un momento íntimo que no querrían que nadie más presenciarse por nada en el mundo.

Sí, pese a todo, su relación era más inocente de lo que Kagami y Momoi querían hacerles ver.

—¿Te has fijado en cómo se ponía Kagamicchi cada vez que nos dábamos un beso?

—Sí. Menudo crío.

—¿Sabes que su habitación está pegada a la nuestra? —susurró Kise, tocando con el índice los labios de Aomine.

—Sí. ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

Kise hizo un movimiento tan lascivo con las cejas que Aomine borró inmediatamente de su mente cualquier pensamiento que incorporase "Kise" e "inocencia".

—Tío, no quiero perder la virginidad en la puñetera casa de Kagami —Aomine le atestó una patada fraudulenta a Kise en la espinilla.

Vale que Aomine no era el tipo más romántico habido y por haber, pero preferiría trincarse a Kise en un lugar un poco mejor. En un coche, en un hotel de mala muerte, en el sofá de la casa de Momoi o algo así. Pero no en la casa de Kagami. Eso sí que era caer bajo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, la idea de dejarle la cama hecha un cristo a Kagami era de lo más tentadora.

—¡No es eso, so merluzo! —Kise le pellizcó la nariz y Aomine por poco lo mató de un guantazo— ¡Que pares! ¡Decía de provocarle un poco! _Ya sabes_.

—No, no lo sé.

—A ver, podemos _fingir_ que lo estamos haciendo.

—¿Solo para joderle? —Aomine miró a Kise como si fuese el ser con menos neuronas del planeta para luego descubrir que, en realidad, era el más listo. Le dio un beso en la frente como premio— Tío, a veces eres un genio.

—¿Solo a veces?

—Muy pocas, de hecho.

Ahora la cuestión era _cómo_ podían fingir que lo estaban haciendo. Se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a dar botes sin ton ni son en el colchón. Bien.

—_AAAHHhhh… Aominecchi… MMMmmm, SIGUE_ —gritó Kise con los ojos cerrados mientras Aomine se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Si iba a tener que escuchar esos grititos al follarse a Kise, prefería permanecer virgen de por vida.

Aomine soltó un gemido que sacó una sonrisa preciosa a Kise. Así, sonriendo de esa manera y con la mirada llena de chispitas, Aomine lo único que quería era besarle hasta que llegase Kagami por la mañana con el desayuno.

Eso sí, sin dejar de dar brincos en el colchón. Que la función principal de aquella farsa era molestar a Kagami.

—Qué beso más raro —Kise se ahogó riéndose _en bajito_—. ¿Me das otro?

—Serás fresco. Calla y sigue gimiendo, anda.

—_DIOS. AOMINECCHI. DIOSSSS. AAAAH_ —Kise miró a Aomine seriamente—. Oye, espera, ¿por qué soy yo el que está, _ya sabes_, "recibiendo"?

—A mí qué me cuentas, si has empezado tú —Aomine se encogió de hombros—. Y deja de gritar así, que parece que te esté matando.

* * *

Momoi no podía conciliar el sueño. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero los ronquidos de Kuroko no le dejaban dormir. Bueno, nadie era perfecto. Ni siquiera Kuroko (aunque estuviese cerca de serlo).

Se levantó del sofá sin saber bien a dónde ir. ¿A la cocina, a tomar un vaso de agua? ¿A la habitación de invitados, a dormir junto a Aomine y Kise?

No, eso último _no_ podía ser buena idea.

Así que decidió acercarse a tientas al cuarto de Kagami y preguntarle si había un futón extra.

—Kagamin, ¿estás despierto? —susurró Momoi al lado de la puerta, dándole un golpecito suave. ¡No querría despertarlo por nada en el mundo!

Notó cómo Kagami se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba a paso lento para abrir la puerta.

—Ah, Momoi —Kagami la miró de arriba abajo, como si no se pudiese creer que fuese ella la que estaba ante su puerta, y se rascó la cabeza—. El baño está al lado.

—Ya lo sé —Momoi le sonrió un poco nerviosa de más—. Es que, verás…

La explicación de Momoi se vio interrumpida por el ronquido de Kuroko, que se escuchaba en la lejanía. Que Kagami no fuese conocido como alguien precisamente avispado no significaba que en ese momento no necesitase más palabras para comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Pasa, anda —Kagami suspiró—. Puedes dormir conmigo.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Tampoco es eso! —Momoi se sonrojó tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento— ¡Era para preguntarte si tenías un futón extra!

—No, solo tengo el de Kuroko —Kagami se quedó pensativo—. ¿Y si lo sacamos del futón, lo colocamos en el sofá y te quedas tú con el futón?

—Kagamin… Eso es imposible…

Kuroko volvió a roncar y Momoi no se lo pensó dos veces para entrar en la habitación de Kagami como una bala. Su cama era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que no tuviesen ni que rozarse por casualidad. Eso de por sí ya era un alivio.

—Esto… Kagamin, te aviso que yo tiendo a… moverme un poco, mientras duermo.

—Mientras no ronques como Kuroko, no me molestas.

Kagami podía ser un cielo cuando se lo proponía, sí señor.

Otro ruido, uno más cercano y extraño, impidió una vez más que Momoi pudiese dormir.

Era un colchón. Moviéndose.

De la habitación de al lado.

Momoi se tapó con las sábanas para que la habitación no se iluminase con su sonrojo.

—_AAAHHhhh… Aominecchi… MMMmmm, SIGUE _—se escuchaba chillar a Kise. Y eso que había una pared de por medio. _Dios_.

—No… no puede ser… —murmuró Kagami— Voy a tener pesadillas…

Había dos opciones: aguantarse e intentar dormir pese a los gritos exagerados de Kise o ir a la habitación de invitados, castrar a aquellos imbéciles y enfriarles el calentón con un cubo repleto de nieve sucia.

Claro que a ver quién era tan valiente como para acercarse a esa habitación y abrir la puerta.

«No voy a poder volver a mirar a esos dos a la cara», pensó Kagami maldiciendo el momento en el que pensó que sería una buena idea invitar a aquella pandilla a su piso. Lo único más desastroso podía ser una quedada con Himuro y Alex.

«Mi pequeño Dai-chan ya es todo un hombre…», fueron las palabras que se le vinieron a la mente a Momoi antes de volver a escuchar un gemido y maldecir a aquellos tortolitos de por vida.

* * *

Kise se habría estado mondando de la risa si no fuera porque Aomine le lanzó un cojín. Pararon de botar sobre el colchón, exhaustos, y se tumbaron de nuevo.

—Llevamos veinte minutos. Eso se supone que está bien para un polvo, ¿no?

La respuesta de Kise fue una sonrisa de esas que le quitaban la respiración a Aomine.

Esas que no debería dedicarle estando en una cama, vamos.

—Pobre Kagamicchi… Cómo nos va a odiar mañana…

—Fijo que se la está pelando como un mono ahora mismo —Aomine puso cara de asco—. Joder, qué horror.

—¿Estará pensando en ti o en mí?

—En ti —respondió Aomine sin pensárselo—. Vamos, Kise. Esa pregunta tiene delito.

—Me acabas de decir algo tan bonito… —Kise se abrazó a Aomine, que le correspondió de mala gana. Así no iba a poder dormir— Yo siempre pienso en ti, que lo sepas.

Kise podía llegar a ser un cursi sentimentaloide cuando se lo proponía. Lo bueno de esas situaciones era que al menos Aomine se ganaba un beso lento y apasionado de los que solo Kise sabía darle. Mierda, así iba a acabar enamorado hasta las trancas de él.

—¿Hasta en los sueños guarros?

—Hasta en los sueños gu… ¡Oye! ¡Deja de tocarme el culo!

—Serás pesado…

—¡Que no soy de plastilina!

—Que me comas la polla, Kise.

—Oye, si quieres… —Kise sonrió y Aomine se quedó blanco (dentro de lo pálido que podía estar alguien como él) del susto— ¡Que lo decía de broma, hombre!

Aomine se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó lo más lejos de Kise posible. Tenía delito la cosa: él se llevaba la mala fama de depravado sexual cuando era Kise el que no podía estar dos segundos sin sugerir una porquería.

Seguramente porque ya era de noche y andaba con el juicio más espeso, Aomine se planteó seriamente cómo sería recibir un "eso" de Kise. Fijo que lo hacía bien. A fin de cuentas, ¿había algo que no se le diese de perlas? Dejando a un lado los estudios, claro.

Mierda, Aomine tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

—Aominecchi… ¿estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Eh? Pero respóndeme, al menos. Que sé que aún no te has dormido.

—Voy al baño —Aomine se levantó como un rayo de la cama—. Nos vemos.

—¿Aominecchi…?

Kise no hizo más preguntas al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Aomine y cómo se tapaba la entrepierna como malamente podía. Qué desastre de chico.

* * *

Aomine no era más que un pobre adolescente con ganas de incordiar a sus amigos (a ojos de la sociedad Kagami y él eran amigos, sí) y besuquearse de vez en cuando con su novio cachondo. No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Básicamente cuando estaba yendo hacia el cuarto de baño para "desahogarse", escuchó un ruido muy extraño. El suelo temblaba un poco.

Se acercó al salón —la fuente del ruido— para ver qué sucedía y se tropezó con un churro de lo más raro que había en el suelo. ¿Eso era Kuroko o qué?

Lo más preocupante era que Momoi no estaba en ninguna parte.

—¿Satsuki…?

Volvió a escucharse el ruido. Era _imposible_ que aquel tractor fuese Kuroko, ¿no?

—¿Satsuki? ¿Dónde estás?

La cocina, el peor sitio donde podía estar una Satsuki salvaje, estaba vacía. Gracias a Dios. Tampoco estaba en el cuarto de baño y Aomine estaba bastante convencido de que no había más lugares en aquella casa.

El ruido ensordecedor atacó de nuevo y Aomine, que podía presumir de ser heroico y gallardo como el que más, huyó por patas y se metió de nuevo en la cama con Kise. Con el rabo entre las piernas.

Literalmente.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Qué pasa? Oye, has tardado muy poco —dijo ofendido.

—Tío, no te asustes —Aomine los tapó a los dos bajo la sábana para estar más seguros—, pero creo que ahí hay algo raro. Satsuki ha desaparecido y Tetsu… no sé qué le pasa a Tetsu. Pero hay ruidos chungos ahí fuera.

—Qué dices…

—Que sí, joder.

Kise, que estaba en calzoncillos (los que le había regalado Aomine en Navidad), salió de la cama y cogió el móvil para usarlo como linterna. Iba a descubrir por sí mismo qué había en aquella casa y encontraría el paradero de Momoi.

Aomine lo siguió en silencio.

Hubo un temblor.

—Aominecchi, ¿te estás agarrando a mi brazo?

—Cállate.

Kise encima tuvo más que decir y se rió, sin tener en cuenta que sus vidas _podrían_ estar peligrando.

Llegaron al salón y, en efecto, no vieron a Momoi por ninguna parte. Lo que sí estaba, enroscado en el suelo, era Kuroko. Su sueño era tan imperturbable como su expresión facial.

—Solo es Kurokocchi.

Pese a que la identidad del "monstruo" estaba al descubierto, tanto Aomine como Kise —_sobre todo_ Kise— se estremecieron al escuchar el siguiente ronquido. Aquello era imposible. ¿Cómo alguien que de día era tan silencioso podía emanar semejantes sonidos de noche?

A lo mejor existía una cuota de ruidos por persona y Kuroko, siendo tan tranquilote como era, no podía llenarla de forma normal, así que tenía que compensarlo con ronquidos nocturnos. A Kise le pareció una idea la mar de lógica.

—Vale, ¿pero y Satsuki?

—Mmm. ¿Habrá ido a dar un paseo?

—¿A estas horas? Ni Satsuki es tan rara.

—¿Has probado a llamarla por teléfono? ¿O a enviarle un mensaje?

Aomine miró a Kise y parpadeó sin decir nada.

—Algo me dice que no lo has hecho —Kise suspiró y llamó a Momoi. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Kagami—. _Oh_.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

La preocupación de Aomine por su amiga-hermana-lo que fuera era _tan_ adorable y pura que Kise no tuvo el suficiente valor como para revelarle que estaba en la habitación de su amigo-enemigo-lo que fuera haciendo vete tú a saber qué cosas.

Tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser complicado.

—Aominecchi, quédate aquí. Ahora vuelvo. Mira, te voy a dejar el móvil para que grabes a Kurokocchi, ¿vale? No te muevas de aquí.

Aomine asintió y se puso de cuclillas para grabar la prueba definitiva de que Kuroko Tetsuya era, en realidad, un monstruo. Y que roncaba como un cabrón.

Mientras tanto, Kise avanzó hacia la habitación de Kagami. Era una misión complicada. Abrió la puerta con el máximo sigilo posible y vio una escena que cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de su vida.

Ahí, en la cama inmensa de Kagami, estaba Kagami. Porque era su cama. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lo que ya no era tan normal era que estuviese abrazado a Momoi, como si ella fuese su osito de peluche de la infancia.

—Madre mía… —dijo Kise.

Encima los dos estaban _tan_ fritos que ni escucharon cómo había vibrado el móvil de Momoi, colocado en la mesilla de noche. Justo al lado del de Kagami.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has encontrado a Satsuki?

—No te preocupes, Momocchi está bien.

—¿Dónde?

—Emm… No te lo puedo decir. Verás, te vas a enfadar un poco.

—Me voy a enfadar como no me digas dónde está —Aomine frunció el ceño y habría levantado a Kise por el cuello de la camisa si no fuera porque, en fin, estaba prácticamente en bolas—. Desembucha.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Kise señaló la puerta de la habitación de Kagami.

Aomine miró la puerta. Asimiló los conceptos y los regurgitó. Cerró los ojos. Miró a Kise. Volvió a mirar la puerta. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Gritó en silencio.

¿Que cómo era eso posible? No había respuesta aparente. Aomine Daiki desafiaba las leyes de la lógica con el mero hecho de existir.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaba coladita por Kurokocchi… Hay que ver…

A Aomine le daba igual que a Momoi le gustase un chico u otro. ¡Como si le gustasen las chicas, vaya! Lo importante era su felicidad. Lo que implicaba que tendría que estar alerta para partir huesos en caso de que Kagami se pasase de listo y la hiciese llorar. Eso sí que no lo iba a consentir, no.

—Momocchi no es una niña, no necesitas ser tan sobreprotector —dijo Kise, bostezando, mientras volvía a la cama.

—Voy a tener pesadillas.

—Y luego el exagerado soy yo… —Kise, para tranquilizarlo, le abrazó y le dio un beso ninja en la mejilla— Buenas noches, Aominecchi. Que descanses.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

Las preocupaciones eran un poco menos pesadas cuando los brazos de Kise le rodeaban la cintura. Sentía su aliento en la nuca. No le importaría que todas las noches fueran como aquella.

Salvo por los sustos de muerte de Kurokos roncadores y las desapariciones súbitas de Momois depravadas, claro.

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ella el pelo alborotado de Kuroko. Sin saber bien qué hacer, se sentó en el sofá (¿y Momoi?) y encendió la televisión de lujo de Kagami. Qué bien se vivía ahí.

Escuchó cómo la puerta de la calle se abría y se volvió para ver quién era. Ah, Momoi. Cargada con una bolsa de la compra, llegó más sonriente y deslumbrante que nunca.

—¡Buenos días, Tetsu-kun! Vaya, qué noche nos has dado.

—Perdón si te he molestado —Kuroko se frotó un ojo—. ¿Hice algo que no debiese?

—Mm, digamos que roncas un poquitín —Momoi se rió y fue directa a la cocina.

—No ronco —contestó Kuroko aún desde el sofá.

Momoi dejó la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, donde ya estaba Kagami listo con un delantal para preparar el desayuno. Esa motivación mañanera era un milagro del cielo. ¿Dónde estaba el secreto para ser como Kagami?

—Gracias por ir a comprar la leche —Kagami se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida—. A todo esto, ¿Kuroko ya está despierto?

—No pasa nada, Kagamin. Si total, el desayuno también me lo voy a tomar yo. Y sí, ya está todo despeinado. ¿Le pregunto si quiere un vaso de leche?

—Nah, no hace falta. KUROKO, ¿QUIERES UN VASO DE LECHE?

—Kagami-kun, estoy aquí —Kuroko los saludó desde el marco de la puerta y por poco los mató del susto—. Buenos días. Un vaso de leche caliente estaría bien, gracias.

—¿Y Ki-chan y Dai-chan siguen durmiendo? —Momoi suspiró— Menudo par… ¡Si ya es tardísimo!

—Mejor, así no molestan. A todo esto, Momoi… —Kagami carraspeó y clavó la vista en el suelo, sin saber bien si lo adecuado sería mirar a los ojos a esa chica a la que durmió abrazado o no— ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? Así te enseño un par de trucos. Solo si quieres.

—¡Ay, lo hago encantada! —Momoi por poco lo aplastó de un abrazo— ¡Qué ilusión!

Kuroko los contempló satisfecho. Kagami y Momoi, entre fogones y la belleza compleja de unos huevos friéndose, estaban reforzando su amistad (o lo que hubiese entre ellos) mientras Kise y Aomine, la pareja de marmotas con aspiraciones terroristas, seguían en la cama sin hacer ruido ni atentar contra la salud mental de los demás.

Sí, todo había salido según lo planeado.

* * *

_**Notas:** No os dejéis engañar, Kuroko no ha hecho una mierda._


End file.
